A forgotten encounter
by Justybean
Summary: Tony Stark is a genius, playboy, philanthropist, and an Avenger who has to stop Loki. Loki is the bad guy with a lot of issues. But there was a time when they were both very different inside and out, and they managed to cross paths
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Yes I know it's bad to have the first chapter so short, but I promise it will be the only one of its kind! I've started the rest and it get's pretty long. I just didn't want to give away too much of the story yet. Bare with me here! I hope you enjoy the first little tidbit.**

* * *

It's present day for Tony Stark and once again he's flying through the sky in his Iron Suit while J.A.R.V.I.S reads him the statistics of his suit and what he's about to do. Sometimes his AI is a little too smart for his own good. It's not for his usual boredom joyride, and he's not trying to impress anyone at one of his many parties, no, today it's different. Today he has to do some real work. Pepper would be so proud.

There is a crazy Norse god by the name of Loki terrorizing a museum full of people in Germany and he's about to put an end to it because it would seem no one else could actually handle it.

S.H.I.E.L.D didn't call him in for this, they want his brain, but not his brawn. Too volatile or something. But Tony had never been one for rules and plans on helping anyways. What would they do without him?

He makes his grand entrance to AC/DC, taunting Natasha before landing like a true rock star. If there's one thing he knows how it do, it's to make an entrance.

And then there's Steve Rogers beside him, all decked out in his own patriotic spandex suit. Tony smirks inside his metal face. He'll have to make a comment about that later as right now his full attention is on the armor clad man sitting on the steps before him. "Make a move Reindeer Games." He taunts.

With no hesitation Loki removed his helmet and staff without touching them. More magic, awesome. "Good move." Tony praised him. He had never had someone give up so easily when there was clearly still so much fight left in him. Tony wanted to know why, but he doubted Loki would tell him. There was something the god wanted, that was obvious.

Now that Loki was stationary and calm Tony took a moment to study him through the mask of his suit and only after staring at Loki a little closer did it dawn on him that he looked strangely familiar.

Not in a "I've read all your weird legends and heard about your brother coming to earth for a while" way. Though he had read a few of them. You read everything when you have a brain like his.

He was sure he had met Loki before, he just couldn't remember where. Not that this was unusual for him. Tony forgot a lot of people, usually being the women he brought him for a night and then had Pepper get rid of.

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Or like one of his famous hangovers. He remembers that angled jaw, those long and lean limbs, that irritating smirk that's spread across his face now, the hair he is sure if he touched; it would be surprisingly soft, and those eyes. Those eyes that were green the last time he saw them but are still completely familiar.

Right now those eyes are dancing with some sort of amusement, as if Loki knows exactly who Tony is even through his suit. He's enjoying the private joke on his own. Tony is sure of it, he has met Loki before. The only problem is last time they met, Loki was definitely female and Tony Stark was a very, very different person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**See, I told you it would get longer! Next one should be even better. Tony's a little different but I was scared to change him too much because then it's not really the FrostIron everyone knows and loves. It was unnecessary to the story that he be a little more innocent than usual though. I thank everyone for the reviews and for tracking my story. Still lots to come!**

* * *

It's many years previous in Tony's life when they meet.

He was just barely 21 and finished all the schooling he could ever need. It had been too easy.

Though he looked the same, this was a Tony no one would recognize anymore.

Sure, he was still very snarky and witty, and he still thought he was the greatest thing on planet earth. What made him so different?

He spent most of his time building and inventing for his father's company, hoping to earn that praise he so desperately wanted. He was sure with his latest creation, J.A.R.V.I.S, he would get it. He had spent months on the the system perfecting every detail possible. When he was done it would be able to control any electronic device in his home and anywhere else he uploaded it.

This Tony rarely drank. He did indulge every now and again, but it was never straight and never enough for him to pass out or not remember what happened the night before. That seemed like very little fun to him. He still attended parties, but very few and he was always off to the side. He stayed out of the press and when there was a story, it was about his projects, not his behavior.

But the most fundamental difference about Tony was that he had relationships that lasted more than an evening because he wanted them. Sure, he had a few one night stands every now and again. But they were very rare. He just didn't enjoy it. Tony wanted to fall in love and be with someone for the rest of his life.

Unfortunately his girlfriend of a year and a half, Jessica, did not agree.

He had invited her over for the evening, as usual, when she broke the news. She called their relationship 'boring' and claimed Tony didn't really love her. He scoffed when her back was turned. Tony Stark was never boring.

He let her walk out of the apartment without a fight despite how much it hurt that she was doing so. He didn't beg. Ever.

* * *

Twenty minutes after she had left Tony did the same all decked out in his finest clothing. He wore a suit without the jacket, a pair of aviators that were completely unnecessary considering the time of night, and his hair was styled to look like he'd just rolled out of bed. He looked like Tony Stark.

He had no desire to spend his night alone and figured the club would be the perfect place to find a pretty girl to be his distraction. This was not a feeling he enjoyed. He would do anything to forget it.

He gave his driver instructions to find the closest club and take him there as fast as he could get away with. Still, it was slower than he would have preferred. The minutes dragged on and he was tempted to get out and walk the rest of the way. His driver saved him the trouble when he finally stopped the car and announced their arrival. Tony quickly climbed out and smoothed out his shirt and pants.

The club was loud, as one would expect. There were no lyrics to the song that was currently playing, just a lot of hard beats. It was okay, but Tony prefered words. Who wanted to listen to just noise? It was hot and smelled like sweat. Tony made a face. There was a reason he never came to these places.

Tony went straight for the bar. He figured he had a good excuse to get drunk tonight. Once he managed to catch the bartender's attention he got himself a straight scotch and downed it in one go. He had it filled up one more time and turned around with it this time, drinking it much slower. He could already feel the warmth spreading through him from the first one.

He took his time scanning the room and examining the people. It was packed with pretty girls that night. Perhaps luck was on his side.

Though they were all very, very attractive, Tony found himself interested in none of them. They all had faults. That one's hair was the same color as Jessica's, and her laugh was the same. She was the same height, and she was just ugly. He found something to dislike in all of them. When had he gotten so pathetic?

And now he was starting to feel terrible about what he wanted to do. How low did he have to be to want to drag a women into his bed already?

He sighed and rubbed his head. Perhaps there was no luck for him tonight.

Tony was getting irritated and the longer he stood there the more he tried to convince himself that what he was doing was stupid. There was no need for it. He was just about to leave for the night when he saw her. She must have just arrived because there was no way he would have ever missed a beauty like her. Her look was completely her own and it was stunning.

All doubt drifted away and he grinned. He knew exactly why he was doing this. Because he could.

Her hair was raven black and hung down to just below her very large breasts. He hoped they were real. She had them covered with a very tight and very short green cocktail dress that shimmered when she moved. It drew your attention in, which was obviously her goal.

Her legs were amazingly long and lean and he couldn't help picturing them wrapped around his waist. He'd bet anything they were smooth as hell.

Her smile was attractive but Tony found himself more interested in the smirk that crossed her lips every now and again. She found something amusing that she was unwilling to share with everyone else. Damn if that didn't spark his curiosity.

After a few minutes of staring he finally managed to catch her eyes. They were a breathtaking emerald-green that he was sure they could pierce through any lie, or any defense put up against her. They danced with the same amusement in them that produced her smirk and Tony's desire to be let in on the secret grew tenfold. He needed to know.

And suddenly her eyes were gone again, focused on one of the men she had at her side. He waited for them to return back to him, as all girls always did, but her attention remained on the much less attractive man. Tony was having none of that. He wanted her and he was going to get what he wanted.

He had already been told no one too many times tonight.


End file.
